


The Morning Sun Sets

by RIP_Common_Sense



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Poetry, Child Abuse, Fear, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIP_Common_Sense/pseuds/RIP_Common_Sense
Summary: an angsty poem I wrote last year
Kudos: 2





	The Morning Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: heavily implied child abuse

The morning sun sets  
and the dread pounds in my heart.  
He walks in  
pummeling his fist  
and throwing the bottles,  
filling the room with glass and stains.  
And when he leaves,  
I comfort the younglings.  
They cry, and I save my tears  
for when it won't hurt them.  
As they sleep,  
I wonder  
will we ever escape?  
And as we walk out the door,  
years later,  
the evening sun sets.


End file.
